1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp suspension track assembly.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
A first type of conventional lamp suspension track 52 is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, and includes an elongated T-shaped plastic bar 522, and two copper beams 521 each attached to one side of the plastic bar 52. In assembly, a plurality of support bases 51 mounted on the lamp suspension track 52, and a plurality of support rods 53 each attached to a respective support base 51. When the support rod 53 is oriented upward, a positioning base 54 is attached to the support rod 53 to fix the support rod 53 to the ceiling. When the support rod 53 is oriented downward, a lamp 55 is attached to the support rod 53, thereby hanging the lamp 55 to the lamp suspension track 52. However, the lamp suspension track 52 is rigid, and cannot be arbitrarily bent, thereby limiting the versatility of the lamp suspension track 52.
A second type of conventional lamp suspension track 10 shown in FIG. 3 can be fixed to the ceiling, and includes a guide track 11. A connector 121 is slidably attached to the guide track 11 to hang a lamp 12 to the guide track 11. However, the guide track 11 is made by an aluminum extrusion treatment, and cannot be arbitrarily bent, thereby limiting the versatility of the lamp suspension track 10.
A third type of conventional lamp suspension track 20 is shown in FIGS. 4 and 5, and includes a flexible connector 22, and two guide tracks 21 each attached to the flexible connector 22. However, the flexible connector 22 can only be slightly bent around a determined angle, and cannot be bent around the angle A as shown in FIG. 5, thereby limiting the versatility of the lamp suspension track 20.
The present invention has arisen to overcome the disadvantage of the conventional lamp suspension tracks.